


Trainlines

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes extraction plans were exhausting on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainlines

“It must be nice to still have hope in people like that.” Naruto said softly. He watched a little enviously as the people around them had smiles even though they were all trapped in the darkness together. semi-darkness at least. The noise of the train and the occasional rattle under them.

“Less hope in people more fear in what they are leaving behind.” Kakashi said softly. He held his beaten backpack on his lap and watched those around him. “They just want something different. Anything is better than what they are leaving behind.”

“Tell me about it.” Naruto muttered. “This isn’t the worst extraction plan…”

“No it certainly is not.” Kakashi pointed out as he pulled hay from Naruto’s hair.

“But we have not had to scrape like this since… I don’t even know. Our beginner years?”

“We had a big mark.” Kakashi said softly. “We can’t exactly waltz out of there and I prefer this to the fish boat.”

“I want a bath. I could have bathed on the boat.” Naruto mumbled. “We’ve been on this thing for two days.”

“And we have not even dipped into supplies too much.” Kakashi whispered. “A win win situation no matter how I look at it.”

“For who?” Naruto wanted to know. “This still sucks. I almost got caught. You nearly got shot. Sasuke nearly got compromised. This was a huge mark Kakashi and we are supposed to be quiet with this. We messed up.”

“We got greedy I guess. We’re so close to leaving it all behind.” Kakashi sighed. “We can see the end of this even Shikamaru got a little anxious. It’s been a blast for some of us but we really want these little heists to be over. Our plans for retirement are getting detailed now.”

“Are they?” Naruto asked softly. “Mine aren’t.”

“Why not?”

“Well… I don’t belong there.” Naruto said and he knew Kakashi understood he was speaking of the backstreets Kakashi had picked him up. “There isn’t anything I really want to do like how Iruka wants to teach. You guys mention retirement and I’m not too sure what I’m even to do. Hang out with Lee and work out?”

“For all that is sane no.” Kakashi mumbled as he watched a girl give a half-eaten apple to another girl. “But we have to get out while it is good.”

“I know.” Naruto sighed. “You know what you going to do?”

“Damn right I do.” Kakashi whispered. “Been thinking about it for a few years now.” The train rattled and Naruto winced as his seating shifted the hay no longer as inviting as it had been a few seconds ago. “Wish we had gotten a different carriage to hide in.” Kakashi muttered. “I don’t mind the company. I mind that I might never feel my legs again.”

“The sad thing is I feel you on that.” Naruto muttered. “And we have another day in this thing? I’m tempted to do a walk around if we stop for anything.”

“You’ll be spotted. If we stop from this point… it is pure wasteland.” Kakashi said dryly. Naruto sighed in resignation before he let his head fall against Kakashi’s shoulder.

“This op sucked.” Naruto mumbled.

“Yeah.” Kakashi agreed.

X

“I can’t wait until check-in.” Naruto groaned. Kakashi silently agreed. He wanted to check in and be somewhere safe. “Think these people think we are workers of some sort? I’ve got to still have some construction dust on me. Maybe some cement on my clothes.”

“If you do then that’s enough for them.” Kakashi guessed. “They are all looking for something better. Who cares what the other person’s reason is? Once they aren’t looking to start any trouble.” His last words were whispered as he kept the man who was obviously a guard in his sights.

“Plenty other ways back that would suck more.” Naruto mumbled. “We pissed off some bad people… as usual.”

“What’s new huh?” Kakashi gave in and pulled Naruto to him and settled the young man’s head on his shoulder. “Sleep. We’re almost there but when we get back I want a massage.”

“You assume I know how because?”

“Because I was the one that helped plan the op in Thailand.” Kakashi said dryly. “Keep protesting it is going to be a full body massage.”

“Doesn’t seem like a problem to me at this point.” Naruto yawned. “You’ll be dazzled Kakashi.” He mumbled and Kakashi bit back a laugh as Naruto’s breathing started to even out.


End file.
